Ma dernière volonté
by eric clutter
Summary: Une fin à laquelle il aurait voulu échapper et un dernier souhait à accomplir avant de rejoindre le néant...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. La chanson l'épouvantail vient de la comédie musicale Dothy et le Magicien d'Oz. Elle est interprétée par Julien Lamassonne.**

_Ma dernière volonté_

« Je voulais juste revoir Roxas. Il était... la seule personne que j'aimais. Avec lui, c'était comme si... j'avais un cœur. C'est bizarre. Je ressens la même chose avec toi. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Enfin... pas encore tout de suite. Avant de rejoindre le néant, il a encore un souhait, un endroit où il désire retourner une dernière fois oui, une dernière fois. Il a eu de si bons souvenirs avec le blond sur cette grande horloge. C'est bizarre, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit maintenant qu'il se souvienne de ce que Naminé lui a dit il y a longtemps.

_* C'était quand déjà ? Le jour où elle m'avait parlé de ça... ? *_

POV Axel

« Axel, je crois vraiment que toi et Roxas avez un cœur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben... c'est juste parce que vous deux... Vous êtes la chose la plus précieuse au monde de l'autre.

- Heh... je me demande si c'est réellement le cas.

- C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne le lui demanderais pas demain ? »

La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes était encore confortablement allongé dans son canapé. Il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis le début de sa discussion avec la jeune fille. Il arborait une expression tranquille et calme comme à son habitude.

« Évidemment que je le ferais... demain. »

Le rouquin s'endormit alors que Naminé avait fini son dessin. Elle avait dessiné le visage souriant d'Axel et de Roxas, l'un à côté de l'autre et avec leur nom écrit en-dessous

Fin POV Axel

_* Mais, ce lendemain n'est jamais arrivé. *_

Cette si belle horloge où Roxas et lui avaient l'habitude de déguster des glaces à l'eau de mer ensemble, sauf que là, il était seul. Ah... ce que la solitude est lourd à porter quand on n'en a pas l'habitude.

_Je ne suis qu'un épouvantail._

Je suis un membre de l'Organisation XIII. Tout ses membres sont dénués de cœurs. On cherche tous à en avoir un, c'est notre raison de vivre.

_Effrayé par les allumettes._

Et un jour, je t'ai rencontré. Depuis que j'ai fais ta connaissance, j'ai appris de nouvelles choses dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence.

_Les étincelles, les feux de joie. _

Tu as toujours agis ainsi, ce côté très froid, distant, solitaire. Tu ne voulais t'attacher à personne tel un loup solitaire vagabondant dans les cavernes obscures dénuées de toutes âmes humaines.

_Et ce que je ressens pour toi._

N'importe qui d'autre aurait reculé en voyant cette expression sombre qu'est la tienne et que tu montres en permanence.

_Je ne suis rien qu'un homme de paille. _

Mais moi, ça ne m'a jamais ennuyé, c'était juste le « vrai » toi. Et je t'ai toujours vu ainsi.

_Juste un pantin, une marionnette. _

C'est pourquoi nous étions toujours ensemble, toi et moi.

_Et je sais que tu ne vois pas._

J'ai pensé que peut-être, un jour, je pourrais combler ce fossé que tu avais creusé entre nous.

_Toute la tendresse que j'ai pour toi._

« Personne ne serait triste... » Ce sont les dernières paroles que tu m'es dites avant de quitter l'Organisation pour ne jamais y revenir.

_Pour tes yeux d'or que je n'ai pas._

Ça m'a fait mal de ne pas pouvoir t'empêcher de partir. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé... il semble que j'étais juste ce genre de personne après tout.

_Et pour tes mains de porcelaine._

Tu n'as...aucune raison de t'arrêter. Aucune raison de sourire pour moi. Aucune raison... de te souvenir de moi.

_Pour tes cheveux cela va de soi._

Mais je pense que, finalement, tu avais peut-être raison depuis le début. Peut-être que je suis juste l'andouille que tu as toujours dit que j'étais. Peut-être que je n'ai fait que rester autour de toi pour des raisons égoïstes.

_Je veux me perdre à en perdre haleine._

Mais... quand je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais secrètement penser à moi comme étant ton « préféré »... J'étais... vraiment heureux.

_Je voudrai brûler d'amour pour toi._

Tu es une magnifique peluche tout doré, comme tes beaux cheveux que je ne cesse d'ébouriffer dès que je le peux. On devient tout d'abord ami et puis, le lien que nous avons entre nous est si fort, qu'on finit par être incapable de se quitter.

_Les incendies ça prend comme ça._

Moi je suis, un lion, un animal fort qui bouffe tout sur son passage... C'est pas vraiment ça, même si le rouge feu de mes cheveux est ma couleur. Je montre les crocs lorsque l'on touche à mon territoire ou à ce qui m'appartient. Un rouge flamboyant qui anime mon âme à travers ce cœur ardent... que tu m'as donné.

_Tant que tu auras besoin de moi._

Chaque fois que je viens sur cette tour, tout ce que je vois est le soleil couchant. C'est comme si... le soleil ne peut jamais vraiment entièrement couler ici, hein ? Ou peut-être le fera-t-il un jour, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. La nuit et le jour dans un monde rempli d'obscurité restera toujours sombre de toute façon.

_Cette brûlure je la garderai au fond de moi._

Peut-être que cela aurait été préférable que tu ne te rappelles pas de ce monde de ténèbres. Il aurait mieux fallu que tu échappes à la terrible vie que nous avions là-bas.

_Je ne suis qu'un épouvantail._

On se reverra dans une autre vie. Quand je t'ai dis ça, tu m'avais répondu « Je t'attendrais. » Imbécile, c'est toi qui allais renaître, pas moi.

_Qui ne fait peur qu'aux alouettes._

Si seulement je pouvais devenir un oiseau. Plus rien ne pourrait me blesser. Aucune haine ne pourrait me retenir à terre. Enfermé dans une cage, même si tu ne m'aimes pas, cela me conviendrait. Si je pouvait être le seul autorisé à vivre à tes côtés. Alors, je suis sûr que je trouverais le bonheur.

_Et je te souffle du bout des doigts. _

Pour moi, Rox est comme le ciel. Quelque chose que je peux seulement regarder et désirer, quelque chose d'inaccessible bien que je me batte pour l'obtenir.

_Ce que mes lèvres ne diront pas._

Un regard bleu saphir que je pourrais faire correspondre à... un raz-de-marée. Tu as déferlé dans ma vie, telle une violente tempête à laquelle je n'ai pas su échapper et je ne le regrette en rien.

_Pour tes yeux d'or que je n'ai pas._

Moi, je pense que mes yeux vert émeraude sont comme un kiwi. Doux à l'extérieur mais piquant à l'intérieur, ça dépend aussi avec qui je suis. Je peux être charmant avec ceux qui arrivent à me supporter mais pas constamment...

_Et pour tes mains de porcelaine._

Une fois que tu avais reçu ton nom, l'Organisation voulut t'enrôler avec eux mais elle n'y parvint pas. Moi, j'ai réussi à te convaincre très facilement. A croire qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours pour qu'on s'entende aussi bien tous les deux.

_Pour tes cheveux cela va de soi._

Après que nous ayons dégusté ensemble une glace à l'eau de mer sur cette grande tour pour la première fois, nous sommes devenu amis. Durant tout le temps que tu as passé à l'Organisation, j'ai été ton mentor et également la personne la plus proche de toi.

_Je veux me perdre à en perdre haleine._

Rox... Roxy... je t'ai donné ces deux surnoms car je les trouvais mignons. Et puis, j'adorais te voir rougir quand je t'appelais ainsi. Tu voulais que j'arrête ces surnoms ridicules, désolé, je ne pouvais t'accorder une pareille demande.

_Je voudrai brûler d'amour pour toi._

En fait, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais juste quelqu'un de timide. Tu n'arrivais pas à saisir ce que pensait les autres et tu ne préférait pas t'approcher d'eux bien que cela fut différent avec moi.

_Les incendies ça prend comme ça._

J'ai tout risqué pour pouvoir te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur et pourtant... je souffrais terriblement de ne plus te voir, partenaire.

_Tant que tu auras besoin de moi._

J'aimerais tant que tu sois près de moi, maintenant. Que tu sois allongé la tête sur mes genoux, ce serais certainement comme être balancé dans un berceau.

_Cette brûlure je la garderai au fond de moi._

Mais, tu sais, c'est drôle... si tu n'étais pas venu. Je n'aurais probablement jamais réalisé quoi que ce soit. Je pense vraiment que...

« Je t'ai aimé tu sais. »

Ayant pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se gratta la nuque, légèrement dérangé.

« Augh, je viens de dire quelque chose de très sérieux et maintenant je suis gêné. »

_* Tu peux tout oublier à propos de moi... tu peux me détester, je m'en fiche. Vraiment, je t'aime quand même. Pour la première fois. Je peux dire honnêtement que je suis heureux d'avoir vécu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir de tels sentiments. *_

« Bien, de toute façon... c'est tout ce que je voulais dire. »

Il pointa un doigt sur sa tête avant de prononcer sa phrase fétiche.

« C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul... Il devait vraiment être désespéré... Le corps du rouquin devint plus transparent, il comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

« On dirait qu'il est temps de partir ! »

_* Tu ne m'as jamais dit grand-chose sur ce que tu pensais de moi... Ce fut une vie difficile, mais... elle est resté malgré tout très amusante. Je suis sincèrement heureux d'avoir rencontré Roxas. Maintenant, je peux le dire honnêtement… Merci, gamin. *_

« Axel... »

Le concerné tourna de suite sa tête à sa gauche et ce qu'il vit...

« ROXAS ! »

Eh oui, il s'agissait bien de l'ex-treizième membre de l'Organisation XIII, et il était assis à la même place que d'habitude, à côté du rouquin.

« Je... tu... »

La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes s'apprêtait à prendre son ami dans ses bras mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un doigt sur sa bouche et d'un regard très sérieux.

« Chut... pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te parler. »

En attente d'une réponse, Axel ne bougea point. Il avait tout donné pour le revoir et il ne voulait pas risquer de le voir s'évanouir trop tôt. Roxas toucha légèrement la joue du rouquin, lequel en fit de même avec le blond. Roxy avait maintenant repris une expression douce et sereine.

« Axel... »

En effet, il avait quelque chose de très important à dire à son ami. Il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu ou voulu lui dire, jusqu'à maintenant. C'était certainement par timidité ou à cause de son côté froid qu'il n'avait jamais été franc avec son ami. Mais ce genre de choses était inutile à présent. Les deux hommes se regardaient fixement sans se quitter des yeux l'un de l'autre.

« Merci, Axel. Je suis... content de t'avoir rencontré. Et je peux le dire honnêtement maintenant, je veux vraiment le dire. Pour toujours rester avec moi, pour toujours être là... merci. »

Étrangement, les paroles de Naminé devenaient dès lors, pleine de sens.

_* Il semble bien, que vous ayez un cœur tous les deux. *_

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- … »

Axel était bouché bée face à la déclaration complètement inattendue du blond.

« Dis le encor... »

Roxas détourna la tête.

« Pas question. »

Légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir pu entendre ces mots plus tôt, le rouquin baissa le regard avec une main sur la tête.

« … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu... jusqu'à la fin pour me dire quelque chose d'aussi gentil... ? Crétin.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

_* D'une certaine façon... quelque part... nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, et alors... je te trouverais. *_

Leur regard se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne durent se quitter.

« Ouais... tu as raison. A la prochaine, partenaire...

- A la prochaine, Axel... »

... Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Roxas crut voir des larmes couler sur le visage du rouquin.


End file.
